Changes For the Snyders
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the next story in my ATWT stories. I hope you guys read it! I hope you guys like it!


Today's Cast:  
Jacey Lawrence: Jacey Munson Snyder/Joey Munson  
Michael Park: Jack Snyder  
Annie Parisse: Julia Lindsey Snyder  
Mark Collier: Mike Kasnoff  
Hunt Block: Craig Montgomery  
Anthony Herrera: James Stenbeck  
Jessica Dunphy: Alison Stewart  
Todd Rotundi: Bryant Montgomery  
Martha Byrne: Lily Snyder/Rose D'Angelo  
Peyton List: Lucy Montgomery  
Changes For the Snyders  
By JCP  
An entire month later, Jack and I had actually worked out a schedule with Julia. She was being cared for here in Oakdale with her doctor, until the baby was born. She was going to stay here until the baby was born, and leave it with us, and then go off to some fancy hospital. Jack was going to get a DNA test after the baby was born.  
Anyway, Jack and I were sitting at home, on the couch, just hanging out. We still haven't gotten to go on our honeymoon, and we've been married for a few months now. But it's going to have to be put off some more. There just wasn't time. We had to stay here to make sure Julia actually had the baby. I was reading a romance novel, and Jack was laying down, his head on my lap, doing the crossword in the newspaper. It's a beautiful late August morning.   
Jack said, ''What's a four letter word for cool?'' He was peering at the paper confusedly.  
I glanced down. ''It's not cool?'' I asked, peering at it myself.  
Jack shook his head. ''No, it's got an "e" in it.'' He told me.   
I smiled. ''It's keen, then. K-e-e-n.'' I told him, then went back to my novel and he penciled in keen. I smiled to myself. We may have been waiting on his ex-wife to have their baby, but this was nice. Just hanging out in the mornin'. We don't get much of it, since Jack's always needed for something or another.  
A few minutes later, Jack asked me for another answer, and that was the most we'd spoken to each other. But we didn't need to talk, we could just sit and enjoy each other's company.   
About an hour later, Jack got up, having finished the crossword, and reading the paper. He turned to me. ''Honey, I'm going to go and shower, then go to work. OK?''  
I looked up, after putting my book down. ''OK, I'm getting more coffee. I don't know what the plan is for today. I might go see Joey.''   
He leaned down to give me a kiss. ''OK, then. I've got to get upstairs. I love you.'' He hurried up the stairs, and I felt really bad. He had been really rattled lately, since he found out Julia was pregnant.   
I got up and went into the kitchen, to get some more coffee. As I was coming back into the living room, the doorbell rang. ''Who would be coming this early?'' I wondered aloud. It was really nine o'clock, which isn't really that early for other people. I got the door. ''Hello?'' I said.  
It was Mike. ''Hey, babe.'' He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as he entered the room.   
I smiled at him. ''Hi, yourself. Jack's upstairs, showering for work. What do you want?'' I asked.   
Mike smiled back. ''I wanted to find out what you were doing today, so I can hang out. I think we need to talk.'' He ran a hand through his hair.   
I smiled. ''I was just gonna go over to Joey's. But she doesn't know I was coming, so maybe we can just chill. Do you want some coffee?''  
Mike was about to answer me when the phone rang. I hollered at him to answer it for me, and I heard him talking from the kitchen.   
I entered the room again, and Mike handed me the phone. I said hello. It was Joey. ''Hey, Jo, what's up?'' I asked. (I know my sister's name is different for a girl, it's short for Jordache, and she chose Joey because she's a major tomboy.)   
Joey replied, ''Not much, but I need a favor. Can you talk Jack into getting a bodyguard for me? I really need one.''  
I settled on the couch, after handing Mike his coffee. ''Why? I'm not going to ask Jack to get you one unless you tell me.''  
Joey sighed. ''Well, I think James Stenbeck is after me. I was walking into the house, when I heard this noise behind me. I turned around, and no one was there. Then I continued into the house. When I had gotten inside and closed the door, I heard a noise again, coming from upstairs. I went up to check it out. There was this fake blood all over the bedroom. Daddy wasn't sure about it, either. What do I do?''  
I replied, ''Daddy will be able to take care of you. He's a cop, too, you know.'' I sipped my coffee, finishing it off.   
Joey answered, ''Yeah, he can, but Daddy's not here all the time. He's gotta go to the station for work. I need someone all the time. You know?'' She asked me.   
I took mine and Mike's cups to the kitchen. ''I know. I'll see what I can do, OK?''   
Joey replied, ''OK, sounds good to me. I'll ttyl, OK?'' She clicked off, and I went back into the living room. Jack was already in there, searching for his badge.   
He looked at me. ''Honey, where's my badge? Have you seen it?'' He asked.   
I looked up from the coffee table, where I had been concentrating. Things had been tense between us since Julia had showed up. It was basically because I hadn't been through what he had, and he felt that I couldn't understand what he was going through. Which was true, I couldn't. I wanted him to get therapy, too, and he wouldn't. That would admit that he had a problem, and he didn't want to admit that. I sat there so long staring that he asked me the question again. I finally said, ''Um, no Jack, I haven't. Check inside the drawers, though.''   
Mike looked at me over Jack's head, and I sighed guiltily. He blew me a kiss, and made goofy faces at me to cheer me up. I held back a giggle. I would have felt wrong laughing in this tension filled room. He said, ''I bet you left it upstairs.''   
Jack said, ''Nah, I found it. I won't be late.'' He told me, before giving me a big kiss. I was surprised, and then his eyes filled with tears as he walked out the door.   
I looked at Mike. ''I'm so sorry, Mike. Jack's just really messed up right now. I think he's gonna have a real problem with the baby when it comes. I really do. Because if it's his, then this baby will be out of violence and not out of love. It really upsets me. I truly want him to get some therapy, because he needs it. He's just suppressed it. Oh, God, Mike, here I am rambling on about my problems, and you wanted to talk.''   
Mike settled himself on the couch. ''OK, you know that we're best friends, right?'' His dark brown eyes looked earnest.   
I giggled, taking his hands. ''Of course we are, silly. You're my best friend besides Abigail, Joey, and Jack. You're all very important to me. Mike, you can tell me anything.''   
Mike sighed. ''Well, OK. You know that I love you very much, and I'd never want to hurt you. OK, now that I have said that, I need to tell you that I think I might actually be falling in love with Joey.''  
I looked up in surprise. She'd been chasing after him since a year after he and I had broken up. ''Um, Mike, that really doesn't bother me. It sounds like it might be buggin' you, though. I mean, because she looks like me. That's why you're making a big production of it. I'm totally fine with it.''  
Mike smiled. ''Great, I don't know how she feels about me, but I think I'm going to go through with it. So, you can rant and rave about anything you want.''  
I smiled. I didn't say anything at first, but then I cried, ''OK, so, this Julia thing has totally put me into the bad guy position. And it really ticks me off! I mean, I want to raise any child of Jack's, but this will be Julia's kid, too, and I don't want to raise any kids of hers.''  
Mike said, ''Have you voiced these feelings to Jack? He should know how you feel.''  
I looked at him. I had leapt off the couch exasperatedly when I had had my outburst. ''I tried, Mike. I really did. It didn't do any good. Now Jack just thinks that I don't want to raise the baby.''   
Mike looked at me, his eyes staring deep into mine. ''OK, true confessions, girl. Do you really and truly want to raise the baby? Another woman's child, that was a product of rape?''   
It was hard to keep his gaze. ''No, not really. But I'm going to. If it's Jack's. I mean, Julia can't have it, as soon as she has the baby, then she's going to jail. So I have to. But, no, I really don't want to.''  
Mike kissed my cheek. ''So have you told Jack that you really don't want to raise the baby?'' He asked, and I wanted to die right there.   
I laid back on the couch. ''Yeah, accidentally. I wasn't going to tell him that I don't want to raise his kid. I mean, if this had happened the other way around, he would totally want to raise any kid of mine, and he would only have a teeny problem with the other man thing. So I didn't mean to tell him. But it came out in a fight, and now we've barely been talking.''   
Jack is at work, and he's not in the best mood. He's doing some paperwork when my sister comes into the police station. She looks upset. ''What's wrong, Joey?'' He asked her.   
My sister wiped tears from her face. ''I saw James Stenbeck, that's what's wrong. It terrified me. I don't want him back here.''   
Jack looked at her, surprised. ''Are you sure?'' He asked her, like she wouldn't know James Stenbeck when she saw him.   
Twins are a lot alike, and you'll see why here. She shot back, ''Jack, of course I am. I've lived here my whole life, so I believe that I know what James Stenbeck looks like. Don't patronize me.''   
Jack narrowed his gaze. ''I'm sorry, Ms. Thang. I didn't mean to insult your intelligence. Please excuse me. I just want to make sure that James is caught. That's all.''   
Daddy happened to hear what they were talking about. ''Joey, calm down. It's alright. Jack's just doing his job and he's a little stressed, and I don't blame him.''   
Joey's hand flew to her mouth. ''I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't even think. Anyways, I'll tell you where I saw him.''   
Jack and Joey went into the interrogation room and Daddy went back to sit at his desk. His phone rang and he answered it.   
I was rooting through our junk drawer, cleaning it out, like I'd always been threatening to do, when I found this small notebook. I thought it was one of mine at first, (I write a lot, and there's always notebooks scattered around the house.) so I opened it, and it happened to be a journal, and it was dated six months ago. It was Jack's. I knew I should just put it back in the drawer, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to know how he felt about the baby, so I flipped forward until I saw an entry for the day we found out about it.   
''I can't believe that this little person inside Julia might be mine. I'm not happy about how it got here, but I have to tell you, a part of me is excited about having a part of me running around the house. I mean, I know Jace isn't ready right now, and might not ever be. She has always just been content babysitting Holden's kids. This might be my only chance, and as time goes by, and Julia gets further into her pregnancy, I will continue to get excited. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if the baby isn't mine. ''   
My eyes had filled with tears. I hadn't known that he felt this way! I picked up the phone, to call him, and to apologize for telling him that I didn't want the baby.   
He answered on the fourth ring. ''Hello?'' He asked.  
I said, ''Jack, I just wanted to tell you that I am very very sorry that I told you that I didn't want the baby. If it's yours, I mean. I'm so so so so so so sorry. Please forgive me.''  
Jack asked me, ''Where is this coming from? I never win a fight this easily.''   
I didn't want to admit what I did, but I did. ''Well, I was cleaning out the junk drawer, when I found this little notebook. I thought it was one of mine, so I opened it to see what it was, and how long it had been there. It turned out to be your journal. I didn't mean to read it. But I saw the entry for the day we found out Julia was pregnant, and it made my heart break. I'm so sorry I said that.''   
Jack was silent, and I was praying that he wasn't mad. Finally, after about a minute, he said, ''You read my journal? My private thoughts? I would never do that to you. That's why it was in the junk drawer. Because we never clean it out.''   
I sat down on the couch, exasperated. ''Jack, yeah, I did, and it was horrible, but I am apologizing here. I'm so sorry for everything. I am on board for this baby, OK?''   
Jack replied, ''Really? Are you serious? I can't handle this by myself. I need you. You're my wife, you're supposed to be on my side for this stuff.''   
I reassured him. ''Honey, I so totally am, I promise. I'm going baby stuff shopping right now. I have my keys in my hand. Did she find out the gender yet, so I can get specifics?''  
Jack seemed a little happier when he replied. ''Yeah, it's a girl. She called me a couple of days ago. But that was after our fight, and I didn't want to tell you, cause I knew you wouldn't be excited.'' He paused. ''But what if it isn't mine?''  
I smiled to myself. ''Maybe we can keep it, just in case I decide I want a baby. Is that OK?''  
Jack was happy about that. ''OK. Sounds good to me! Listen, I've got to go, I'm interviewing your sister about her seeing James. She wants a bodyguard. I told her I'd try to find her one. I'll see you when I get home, OK?''  
I replied, ''OK, I love you.'' He returned the sentiment, and then we clicked off. I put the phone back in the cradle and got out my cell phone. I called Bryant, my sister's ex-boyfriend, and Alison Stewart, to see if they wanted to go baby stuff shopping with me, and then thought that I should call Aunt Lily, she might be of some help, because I had no idea what to get.   
Lily answered on the first ring. ''Hello?''  
I said, ''Hey, Aunt Lil, it's Jace. I'm going baby stuff shopping with Bryant and Alison. Would you come, too? I have no idea what to get, and I bet you do.''  
She replied, ''Sure thing, honey. You three stop out here after they arrive, and we'll all take my car.''  
I grinned. ''Thanks, Aunt Lil. See you in a few!'' I hung up and ran up to take a shower. The day was only just beginning.   
Jack was working on his computer after Joey left, and he found something very disturbing in his email. It was Julia.   
''Dear Jack,  
I would like to tell you that I have skipped the country. I am not going to let you have this baby. It's mine, and I'm going to keep it that way. I'm not telling you where I'm going so that you can't get her from me when she's born. Remember, Jack, that I will always love you.  
Love, Julia.''  
Jack's eyes slightly welled up. Now, this woman, who might be carrying his child, was no longer in the US. He decided to call some people that he knew at the FBI, to see if they would search for her. Anywhere they wanted. He was going to get his baby back..........................................  
Five months later......................  
It is a calm November morning. It was near Thanksgiving. Jack had been driving himself nuts. The little girl Julia had had would be about two months old by now. He was going crazy, wondering if she was fine, what her name was, if Julia had had a safe pregnancy, if she was still with Julia. I was being driven crazy, too, but I was trying to be supportive. Jack had been searching and searching for Julia. He had convinced himself that this was his baby, and he wasn't going to believe otherwise.   
Anyway, I have just gotten up, and I'm looking through the mail, which is lying on the table by the door. Jack is probably in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He has been really emotional, and cries at the drop of a hat, he's so worried. I have taken to keeping fifty million boxes of tissues around the house, placed prominently.   
The doorbell rang as I put the mail back on the table. I got it. It was Mom. ''Hey, Mom. Wassup?'' I asked, stepping back to let her in.   
Mom said, ''I have some good news for Jack. Is he in the kitchen?'' She seemed happy and bouncy for nine in the morning.   
I nodded. ''Yeah. What's the news? Did you find Julia and the baby? Because Jack really is not in the best of moods lately, and that is the only news that would cheer him up right now.''  
Jack came into the living room, and smiled lifelessly when he saw Mom. ''Hi, Margo. What's up?''  
Mom replied, ''We've found the baby. She was left in a hospital in Berlin. She is apparently fine, the German police are meeting me at the airport to hand her over. She is two months old, almost three, and she is happy and healthy. Julia left a note saying that you're the father, so you need to come to the airport with me to get her.''  
Jack's grin was the widest I have ever seen it. ''Oh, finally! That's great news, Margo. I'm going to get my coat, and we'll go.'' He put it on, and gave me a huge kiss.  
I looked at him. ''Jack, do you want me to go with you? I can get dressed in a jiffy.''  
Jack's cup overflowed when I asked that question. ''Sure. Just hurry, I want to see my daughter. I'll get the diaper bag while you change.''  
I went upstairs. The diaper bag had been filled with all a baby's necessities since the day after Julia had emailed Jack. He had kept it ready and waiting until we found the baby.   
After I had put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, I grabbed my purse, and went downstairs. Jack had already taken my coat off the hanger for me. I took it and we walked out to the car.  
When we arrived at the airport, the German police were already there, holding a baby girl. Jack was so excited, he could barely keep still. He took the girl from the officer, and he asked, ''Does she have a name? Was it in the note that was with her?''  
The officer shook his head. ''No, Detective, it wasn't. She's free for you to, how shall say, name.'' He had pretty good English.   
Jack looked at her. ''I think we should name her Jordan. We can call her Jordie for short.'' He said, and then added, ''Yeah, Jordie Snyder. I like it.''   
I said, ''Whatever you want, Jack. She's gorgeous.'' I kissed her cheek.   
He handed her to me so he could fill out the papers, and then took her back, being lovingly careful. He had also given me the diaper bag, so he could carry Jordie better.   
When we got home, Jack gave me the baby and hurried upstairs to get Jordie's playpen. I was glad to see that he was so excited and happy. His journal entries while she'd been gone had been so sad. He had read them to me, so I would know how he felt, since every time he tried to talk to me, he cried too much.  
I looked at the baby in my arms. She was the prettiest baby I'd ever seen. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I told her, ''Jordie, I'm your mom. 'Cause your real mommy had to go away. But I love you. And your daddy is very excited to have you here. I promise.''   
She just gurgled at me in reply, and gave me a small smile.   
Jack came back downstairs, and was carrying the huge playpen. He placed it beside the dining room table, and gave me a grin. ''My two best girls.'' He said, coming over and giving me a kiss.   
We were interrupted by the doorbell. It was Mike and my sister, Joey. Jack got it as I placed Jordie in the playpen. I didn't expect her to do much but lay there and gurgle. That's what she did, too.   
Jack excitedly showed Mike and Joey Jordie. ''Look, isn't she perfect?'' He asked, and I just stood back and watched. It was really cute.   
Joey scooped her up. ''Aw, how cute. Jack, she's gorgeous! I'm so glad that somebody found her!'' She and Mike cooed over the baby.   
Jack came over to me, and gave me a kiss. ''I'm so happy. We're a family now. Hey, since we found Jordie, are you going to take back what you said about having a baby?''   
I looked into his eyes. It was kind of a loaded question, and I wasn't sure what the answer would be. I finally said, ''Jack, I don't know. I think we should wait a little while, because Jordie's still little. It would be kind of hard, having two babies close to the same age in the house at one time. We should try to wait until Jordie's a little older. I'm staying on the pill.''   
Jack's face fell a little bit. ''Oh, OK. Whatever you think, honey. I'm just the husband, along for the ride.'' He kissed me so that I would know he wasn't angry, and went back to coo over his daughter.   
I sighed and went to the phone, to call Mom. She'd understand about this. ''Hello? Tom, is Mom there? I really need to talk to her.''  
Mom got on after a few minutes. ''Hi, honey. What's up? Are you and Jack settling in good with the baby?'' She asked.  
I sighed and sat on the stairs, to have better privacy than if I sat on the couch. ''Yeah, Jack, Mike, and Joey are playing with her by the playpen. She is gorgeous, Mom, I just, I don't know if I'm ready to do this. She isn't mine, even though she is really cute, and I will be there. Mom, I don't want to be the bad guy.''  
Mom replied, ''Honey, I've been there. It'll take time, but you'll be OK with it. And besides, Jack is, and I really think that you should do the best you can. She's a baby, honey, and she will bring joy. Especially since Julia should never be told that we found her. You know that.''  
I sighed. ''I know, and I will be supportive. Jack is already in such a better mood. You know what he was like when she was missing. I much prefer this man to the crazed one that was in my house. I just needed to talk to you. I won't keep you. Bye, Mom.''  
The rest of the day was totally crazy. Jack stayed with the baby all day. I just sat on the couch and read my book. I figured Jack had the baby handled pretty well.   
Later that night, Jack was climbing out of bed to get Jordie. She was crying again. I had already offered three times to get her, but Jack kept insisting that he would do it. I wasn't sleeping since she wasn't, anyway. I was reading, and every time I started to get tired, she would cry. I had consoled myself with the fact that it was only going to be for another couple of months. Finally, then maybe she'd go to sleep.   
The next morning, I was talking to Emma. She was insisting that Jack and I bring Jordie over to see her. I was replying, ''Emma, we will. I promise. I'm just getting used to having her in the house. Jack is thoroughly in love with her, and he just met her yesterday.''   
Speaking of Jack, while I was talking to his aunt, he was cradling Jordie in his arms and singing to her in his heavenly voice. I was actually kind of enjoying it.   
After I got off the phone with Emma, I said, ''Emma wants us to bring her over to see her. I'm thinking Thanksgiving. It's just in a couple of days. This way, I don't have to cook.''   
Jack barely heard me. He was in baby heaven. ''Sounds good. I called Craig earlier. He's on his way over. He wants to see little Jordie. Your dad does, too, but he'll be over later.''   
I sighed, and went into the kitchen to get some food to eat for breakfast. While I was eating, Uncle Craig arrived. I finished up so I could go ten rounds with my uncle, and then walked through the house to answer the door.   
Jack had already done that, because Craig was exclaiming over his niece. ''Isn't she great?'' My husband was asking.   
I joked, ''Yes, I am.'' Then, when that garnered only a ''Hi, Honey'' I looked at Uncle Craig. ''Hi, Uncle Craig. Remember me, your niece? Margo's daughter?''   
Craig nodded. ''Yes, dear, how are you?'' He was more preoccupied by my little step-daughter.   
I grabbed my purse. I was going shopping with Alison and Lucy. I was not going to stand around all day and be ignored. I knew that was going to happen. I kissed Jack on the cheek. ''I'm going out. I'll see you later. I'm going shopping.'' I even gave Uncle Craig a pat on the shoulder. Then I was gone.  
Alison, Lucy, and I were shopping in the Oakdale Mall, which was kinda new. We had gone overboard on the clothes, and we now going to the Lakeview. When we got there, the place was totally crowded. I quickly told the major D that Lily was related to me, and we (she and Lisa own the Lakeview) got a seat pretty quickly.   
Once we had sat down, Lucy was asking me about Jack and the baby. I hadn't talked about it all day out of respect for them, because it was something I could talk all day about, with mixed emotions. ''Well, Luce, Jack is gorgeous holding her, but I get practically ignored. Every day, it's Jordie this, and Jordie that. I get so sick of it.''   
Alison sipped her water. ''Well, don't you like her? I mean, she is your daughter now.'' I was surprised that Alison was asking me this question. I expected it from Lucy. Both girls are my friends, but Lucy and I are closer because we're cousins. I'm her cool older cousin who can get her into places. Alison is like a younger sister, but one that you don't always talk to.   
I finally answered her question, after a couple of minutes of just staring at her. ''She is a gorgeous baby, but I don't really and truly believe that it's Jack's. He was just so glad to find her that the idea of a DNA test went out the window. That's not Jack. If he was in his right mind, he would have demanded one. I'm just holding my breath and waiting till something happens.''   
Lucy sipped her own water. ''Well, what if it is Jack's? Are you going to fall in love with her?'' She gave her order to the waiter, and Alison and I also complied.   
I waited until the waiter had left before I answered. ''I guess that I'll have to. I mean, she'll be proved Jack's. Oh, the whole mess makes me really really angry and confused.''  
Alison replied, ''It would make me the same way. Not that I'm even thinking of getting married any time soon.'' She ate a piece of bread that the waiter had brought.   
I heaved a sigh and sipped the wine that I'd ordered, wishing I could give the girls a glass, but I wasn't Craig or Susan, so they weren't allowed to have any.   
After the lunch, (I won't bore you with the details; we just talked about Alison and Lucy's schoolwork, and other things of that nature.) When I got home, Jack was lying on the couch, asleep. I smiled to myself. He looked adorable when he slept. Jordie was asleep in the playpen. I took this as a chance to talk to her without Jack looking on adoringly.   
I lifted her out of her crib, and cuddled her in my arms. She was a really gorgeous baby. That was a point in the case for the arguement that she was Jack's. I said to her, ''I think that you wore your daddy out. But that's OK, I get a chance to talk to you. I know that you and I haven't exclusively talked, and it's not because I don't want to bond with you. I do. So let's take it slow, OK? OK.''   
I kissed her and placed her back in the playpen. Maybe I'd get used to all these changes, but I doubted it..........................  
To Be Continued 


End file.
